ImmaEdEddNEddy
People such as Immavegeta may focus on 1 person. Immamajin may focus on a group, Immaocean may focus on a dub, I focus on an entire series! BEAT THAT! ImmaEdEddNEddy(I'm - a - ed - ed - and - eddy) Is youtube page featuring the Ed's, and the Cul-De-Sac kids in Rich's videos. Beginings Of The Channel The year was 2011. Under the account ChaosAngel267, he uploaded videos of Dragon Ball Z related material of scenes, under the Funimation Dub. But due to the hundreds of others doing the exact same thing as he was, and sheer boredum of lack of popularity, he left the field of dragonballz, and tried something different. He discovered the Imma'saround 2010, first being ImmaVegeta. At the time, Imma's were very popular among Youtube's "Communites". But to him, the thing they lacked were diversity among the community. It was roughly 80% Dragonball/Z/GT Imma's, with very few being from other shows, and the ones who were from other shows(ImmaKirby, ImmaKaiba for example) weren't getting too much popularity compared to the others. He originally decided to make a ImmaAbridged(focusing on abridged parodies such as Yu-Gi-Oh, Dragonballz) but decided not too due to losing interest in both series. Since he was a huge fan of the show Ed Edd N Eddy, all the episodes were on youtube, and since no one else had an account of them at the time, he felt it was PERFECT! And on September 10th, 2011 IMMAEDEDDNEDDY was born(here) And this Imma is a Pretty nice guy if you get to know him :3 ''Life As An Imma Life as an Imma was great for the Ed Boys. Many people, such as Immakidgohan1, ImmaBriefs, and OceanDubZStudios supported him and became good friends. And inspired from a video from ImmaKai about 9/11, he uploaded My reaction to 9/11 conspiracy theories. Not 100% satisfied with his small popularity, he decided to DO SOMETHING! And interacted with the Imma community. Instead of being unoriginal and just posting stupid shit comments on more popular Imma videos just to get thumbs up, he decided to be original and post comments that were either hit or miss(either people understood, or they were stumped on the joke), but mostly posted on people's channels and interacted with them. He didn't care too much for subs, what he cared for was the people who were watching the videos to get a good chuckle, be entertained, and to have fun, which is something many people all over youtube seem to lack in their videos, and just want subs to be youtube whores. One thing he accomplished was to be the first to upload a video relating to Immakrillin's 3rd strike and suspension from Youtube, but one of the least popular of all the videos relating to the subject.link to video In Real Life IMMAEDEDDNEDDY is possibly one of the younger Imma's, being 14 going-on 15. He can either be relaxed and calm and shy, or hyper and full of energy ready to be unleashed unto the world! MWHAHAHA!!!!! And he is also a Emo kid. But other than being an Imma, he enjoys the simple things in life, as much as a small windy breeze to the wonders of the world in his eyes, from beautiful beaches and grassy field, to just a simple creek. He also hates tornadoes, ANY video meme, Family Guy, Simpsons, South Park, anything by Seth Green, Paradies, almost all classical rock, and Facebook to name a few. ''"Maturness is something old people make up to persuade the younger generations to act obedient and respectful, instead of being themselves most of the time" ~ Self Quote "People who hate each other on ones musical prefrences are just too uneducated to fully understand that people have different tastes" ~ Self quote to people who flame others and attack others for liking music they hate Maybe not the best at creating a Wiki Page(proff here) or expressing his feelings in words, he feels to express himself in videos and in art, something only he can create, make, and feel at the same time. Category:Immas based on Cartoons